Computer systems often utilize displays with icons, pictures, text, pop-up, drop-down menus and other graphical items. In these systems, individual graphical items or combinations of graphical items are typically shown on the display monitor. The graphical item is generally activated by a point and click method in which a cursor controlled by a mouse, touch device, pen or trackball is pointed at the item, and a button, keyboard command or activation unit is clicked.
Generally, three dimensional character animations are incrementally specified using high technical interfaces wherein the user adjusts one parameter at a time and then previews the result. The final animation is an immutable sequence of rendered frames. At the other end of the spectrum of animation are video games wherein the user, in real-time, triggers predefined movements, but is given very little control over the nuances of expression and movement.
Generally, in many graphics implementations, animation may be performed in three dimensions, but typically utilizes a complex process called “rendering” to provide a representation of an image. For example, physical objects such as tubes, spheres, rectangles, and the like may be used to “build” other, more visually complex objects. Such objects may be rotated, stretched, twisted, or the like. However, such modeling generally requires utilizing modifiers, which may include a stack of parametric definition for each desired geometric subclass, thus requiring a large amount of storage and a complex retrieval system.
Various three dimensional animation systems provide additive displacements as a method of combining partially defined gestures, facial expressions, or morphing targets. Such targets are generally controlled by bands of sliders.
Other related interfaces are the joystick music synthesizers, wherein the joystick is used to control various aspects of the timbre and dynamics of the sound. The joystick is moved from a first position to a second position, and the parameters are dynamically mixed based on the second position of the joystick.
In addition to automation, more generally, searches in databases are achieved by using key words or expressions so that an ordered list may be obtained. However, often the list is quite long, and thus is difficult to sort through to obtain the desired information.
Thus, there is a need for a device and method for a simplified graphical user interface that the user may utilize in an interactive fashion to provide relevance weightings for searches to facilitate re-ordering of search data and to add nuances of expression and movement in animation.